Enter: High School for Naruto!
by Arkie-Dragon
Summary: I finally dicided to try and type this up, Arrina-san inspired me to do this, so I have to thank her! THANK YOU! Thanks for reading too, Naruto HighSchool FanFic, mostly Akatsuki, I don't own anyone in this. Rated T incase...SasoDei might happen...
1. A New School, New people

(Okays, I was thinking about doing this, mostly SasoDei high…Well not at first… There are going to be many chapters so get ready for a awesome story, This is for all SasoDei fans and Arrina-san! She inspired me to try and write this! She writes a SasoDei High thing too called Into The Fire, I personally love this, thank you for inspiring me!)

Deidara sighed walking up to the building they called school; He was accepted there for his art skills that he had obtained over the years.

He sighed again as his long blond hair blew in the oncoming summer winds; after all, it was late August.

Deidara walked though the door to smell the weird school smell, almost like burning rubber in his thoughts… He walked thought the hall and got some weird stares from some boy and girls, did they dare venture over to him?

Deidara arrived at a small office built into the wall; He slowly opened the door and entered," Hello?" He questioned. An old lady looked up and sighed," You must be the exchange student from Iwagaru…Go into that door." She stated.

Deidara nodded and walked though the door," Welcome." The principal stated. Deidara slapped on a fake grin," Nice to meet you." Deidara stated. The principal nodded and gave him a schedule for his classes. Deidara sighed and walked out of the makeshift office and into the halls.

"Oh joy…" He stated silently and walking to his first class, Foreign Language…

Deidara opened the door to be greeted with udder silence…" Students, this is Deidara, He is here to learn, help him if he needs it…" Kakashi stated. He was answered by some moans and groans. "Deidara, you may sit by Kisame…" He stated. "Um…Who's-"Deidara asked. "KISAME!" Kakashi yelled. Kisame raised his hand in the air. Deidara walked over to the seat and sat down," You're new; I'm Kisame, congrats for getting a seat next to me!" He stated. Deidara grinned," Pleasure." He stated.

"Okay…Let me finish this chapter…" Kakashi stated, there was a few people talking by now," So…Have you met anyone other than me?" Kisame asked. Deidara shook his head," No…Not yet…" He stated. The bell gave a timid ring as many students walked out of the room.

Deidara walked into the hall, He heard someone scream and then a slicing noise," What the…" He thought running over to see what had happened. He was tall, scary well not really, and covered in blood. Deidara felt the sudden urge to thow-up. His name was Hidan. He looked at Deidara in hate," What are yah looking at?!" He yelled blood still spurting from his midsection. Deidara felt some hit his face," N-Nothing!" He yelled kinda loudly. Hidan smirked," HIDAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice yelled making Deidara turn around to see a man.


	2. Art class, No name, and a Fire

1Deidara quickly about-faced and looked at the man," God Hidan..." He stated then going over to him and dragging him off to a unknown place in the school, probably class, that's what Dediara thought at least... Deidara walked though the deserted hallways, at this time, he knew he was lost..."Oh for the love of...Where the freaking hell is the art room!" He thought then turning the corner sharp and crashed into a opening door," Ow..." Deidara stated then standing to see a black haired student look at him," Smooth..." He stated then smirking at the blond haired student. "Who the heck are you, I'm Deidara..." He stated then looking at the half gothic and emo kid. "I'm Itachi..." He stated then sighing. Deidara nodded and took a note in his head," Don't mess with him." He thought, but he would probably forget that in a matter of time...

Deidara finally found the art room, after about 20 minutes of looking for it...He walked though the door silently and sat down next to some red headed kid that he ignored the whole time, that until Deidara looked over at the person," Hi...I'm Deidara." He stated then looking at the kid. The Red headed kid shot him a glare and went back to work on a wooden type sculpture. Deidara raised a brow and shook his head in annoyance," What the heck is the matter with that one kid..." He thought.

Sasori glanced back over at the kid who had just talked to him," Why did he talk to me, why does he even bother, I've never seen that brat around, who is he, but he told me a second ago though, I think he said Deidara, why am I questioning myself on this again?" Sasori thought. Sometime after it happened Sasori stopped talking like he usually did, it seemed no one could ever make him laugh, smile or even interact with others...Once that had happened, Sasori hadn't spoken a word to his friends or family, they wondered where the happy and loving Sasori had gone, but all that remained of him was the cold outer shell of a human. Sometimes we call that cold, Some people called themselves cold, but the truth was, Sasori was colder than anyone that lived on earth...and some how, that new student that was a blond was able to crack that shell for a mere second.

The bell gave a shrill cry of dismissal to the students to their next class. Deidara got up and walked out of the door," Okay, where the hell is Gym..." He thought. Deidara noticed Kisame and made a mad dash for him," KISAME!!" Deidara yelled in a high voice. Kisame turned around to be greeted by the happy and go-lucky blond named Deidara," Yeah, anything you need Deidara?" He asked.

"Yeah, How do you get to gym?" He asked.

"Oh! You go right over there and take the stairs down to the bottom floor, go outside and cross the court yard, after that go to the third building and you are there." Kisame stated.

Deidara smiled," Thank you Kisame!" He stated happily then running toward the gym.

When Deidara got there, he ran to the locker room and started to change into the clothing, after he did so, he went to the gym again and got ready for what seem as if they were going to play a stupid sport like Field Hockey, He always thought it was for girls, but Deidara really didn't care that much... The coach came in and looked at them," READY!?" He yelled then sighing, he knew this would be a LONG day... "Today, we are playing Football, partner into groups of 5 and then you are going to play until all of you drop, got that!" He yelled. Deidara sighed and gave a monotone," Yes sir..." and walked over to what seemed like a good team.

He looked at the kid with a weird bowl-cut, the girl with buns that made her look like that girl from Star Wars, a kid that had what seemed like silver eyes, and a hyper active blond boy who was yelling at the kid with a bowl cut about a girl named Sakura..."Can I join your group?" Deidara asked. The kid with Silver eyes nodded and looked at him," My name is Neji, The girl with the buns is named TenTen, the kid over there that has black hair is Lee, and the one with blond hair right there is Naruto." Neji stated. Deidara nodded," Thanks, I'm Deidara." He stated. "Okay, Neji's team vs. Itachi's team!" The coach yelled. Deidara turned his head to see Itachi over there and looking at the other team in annoyance.

There was a sudden screech of a fire alarm going off," AW FUCK!" Hidan yelled from behind Itachi. Deidara could smell smoke take over the building and ran out of it as fast as he could. When they got outside, the printing building was on fire, the flames seemed to entertain Deidara a lot," Why don't you think it's pretty..." Deidara thought to himself as the teachers gathered to see if everyone was okay.

--x--

Well, I finally got this one out, sorry for the UBER long wait everyone, sadly right after this I started to feel sad and got writer's block...

I'm really sorry about that, I've thought that I may get a new chapter out every week.

But it depends if you guys think I should keep going or not.

So thanks to everyone who reads the stories I write and I have to say I'm happy that you guys like Chapter 1!

AN/ Well I have to say The fire was because there have been a lot of fires in te past where I live.

Anyways, Bring your awesome reading skills and love of flashbacks for next chapter for next Chapter: Pasts can hurt the most, but you hurt me more!


	3. The Animals Of the Forest

1Sasori had a big scowl on his face, he sighed and looked at the blond he had met in art," Hey, Brat, What are you looking at, those flames are worthless..." He stated then noticing that his expression had changed by a lot.

"I see beauty in them, they are fleeting, art is a bang..." He stated then closing his eyes in udder happiness.

Sasori sighed annoyed," You call that art you retarded blond, art is something that stays forever, something that doesn't disappear from the earths surface, art is everlasting..." He practically recited.

Deidara sighed and looked at the flames again, "I respect your view on art, But I am staying with mine." He stated then smiling.

After the commotion settled, it was lunch time. Deidara sat alone in the forest. He smiled to himself when he saw a small budgie fly over to him," Hey there little guy, how are you, where's your home?" He asked the small green bird that had flown over to him. The budgie tweeted a happy melody and flew onto Dediara's shoulder. Deidara took a piece of bread out of his makeshift backpack and broke off a piece that was about one inch thick and tall. The small bird gladly accepted the offering and ate it in pure delight.

Deidara had been sitting with the bird for about 20 minutes before he asked," Do you even have a home?" He asked. The bird tweeted a happy melody and pecked his arm, giving him the answer of no. Deidara chuckled," Do you want to live with me?" He asked. The bird tweeted and nudged Deidara's arm giving him the answer of yes.

He smiled happily and petted the small bird's head with his smallest finger, " Okay, wait here after school and take this." He stated then giving him a small sack of bread that he had held onto for after school. Deidara smiled when the bird started to eat and the bird tweeted a note, that was when Deidara noticed that some animals were coming over to him, a albino Deer, a squirrel, a skunk, a badger(badger, badger, badger , MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM! XDD I thought of putting that here...), a rabbit that was oddly colored to a blue color, and to his surprise a small pony that was as tall as him," So this is your family?" He asked. The bird tweeted and nudged him mean yes. Deidara smiled and walked over to the pony that walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Deidara." He stated then petting the small horses main, he felt it tense up for a second and then relax.

"Neshekro nei Saran.(1)" The horse stated.

Deidara's eye widened," Neshekro nei Deidara.(2)"

Saran neighed and plodded the ground with her hoof," Neshvi krono kia, sorah mei Shalonlo(3)" She stated.

Deidara nodded," Cyo,Cyo! (4)" He yelled then running bac to class.

Deidara's next class was writing. He finally found it and noticed it was not time for class yet, as he entered a girl with long blonde hair walked over to him," Hi, I'm Ino!" She stated then smiling. Deidara ignored her and took a seat in the back, he sighed deeply and began to draw something off the top of his head. He started to draw the animals he had met in the forest at lunch, he started to think of letting them live with him, but that wouldn't work, he could probably only take the smaller ones...Deidara finally stopped drawing after about 30 minutes of work. He glanced down at the drawing and smiled brightly, " You done yet brat?" Asked a voice. Deidara's smiled turned to a frown instantly," Go away, Shit head." He stated in a monotone voice then starting to draw another picture of the small budgie. The redhead walked over to Itachi who was discussing the fire that had happened and wondered who had caused it.

Deidara glanced up after coloring his bird and noticed it was almost time to leave," Where the hell is the teacher..." He wondered. He sighed in annoyance and looked out the window into the golden sun that made the Sakura trees beautiful in the summer and spring. As the sun came in the window, Deidara noticed the reflection of someone with red hair," What do you want,un?" He asked.

Sasori snapped out of the trance and looked at him," Nothing...I was just looking out the window...bratarded blonde..." He stated.

Deidara sighed and looked at the window," Retarded redhead..." He thought then hearing the bell ring its' final timid ring of the day. Deidara was happy that it did ring for that matter, he hated thinking of the redhead who kept bothering him out of his mind...Deidara walked out of the door into the fresh summer air, just the other day they had a rain shower so the air was very clean and coaxed Deidara to start and hum a happy tune.

Deidara arrived at the place where he was meeting his animal friends," Cyo maku!(5)" He yelled.

The animal ran to him happily," Hime kominato Deidara!(6)" They all yelled.

Deidara smiled at them and sighed," neartah es kinome Sasori esta neh Tematrieto(7)" He stated then laughing.

The animals laughed too," Soy namru kimo(8)" They stated.

Deidara nodded," Freki neh Budgie, moi es hatki.(9)" He stated.

The animals nodded and waited for the budgie to come, Deidara ended up staying longer than planned.

Finally the budgie came and landed on Deidara's shoulder," Neshekro nei Jamrila.(10)" The Budgie stated.

Deidara nodded and petted the small bird's head again.

There was a sudden crash in the underbrush and then the person who appeared next was...

(OOOOHHH! I made a cliff hanger! XDDD

Okay, here are the translations for what the animals/Deidara said;

1; My name is Saran.

2; My name is Deidara.

3; You better get back to school

4; Bye Bye (This can also mean hello if you use Cyo only once)

5.; Hello everyone!

6; Good afternoon Deidara!

7; There is a boy I know named Sasori and he is a total bastard!

8; It's okay.

9; I'm here to take the Budgie to my house if that's okay.

10; My name is Jamrila.

Okay, I made this language up, I call it Animalization so if you can't understand it, too bad! But, I'll put up the translations after every story so you guys know what they are saying. So can anyone guess who is coming in the forest? I hope you can because get your kantana's ready for the next chapter; Fighting is wrong, but hurt them!?

ARRINA-SAN COMMENTED! I'm FREAKING HAPPY!

Also nice guess on what Sasori would say...

By the way, I put out part of a paragraph for chapter 13, but it's a major spoiler alert if you know what I mean...

It's one of the sad chapters because something will happen that will effect the whole story.

Well I have chapter 4-5 written and I'll type them later after I get some rest...I kinda am sick while I'm doing this so...

Oh well, Damn sickness and damn barf...

Okay, in the next chapter Deidara protects his friends from the person who is attacking them for a really stupid reason, well Deidara for that actually...

So if you can guess who it is, I'll be happy. coughs Arrina you should know this coughs

Okay I think that ends that, so yeah... Thank you Arrina for making me think of doing this, and also, in chapter 4 Hidan's head might get 'accidentally' blown off by a flying hockey stick...XD Happiness when Hidan go boom.

Well thankies for ready, mostly SasoDei fans and more, oh ad by the way...Sasori and Deidara have a bone to pick with me...Here they go...

Deidara- WHAT THE HELL ARK!

Me- Oh suck it up...

Sasori- Don't you DARE talk to him that way!

Me- make me...

Sasori-Go die...

Me- you shouldn't be talking Mr. I went and died on Deidara puppet master killed by a pink headed freak and your grandma!

Sasori- Well they were really strong...

Deidara-glomps Sasori MINE!

Sasori- Nevermind...enjoying the moment

Me- Thanks for reading.

Deidara- Will strip for reviews!

Sasori- I think I'll review for that...

Me- DEIDARA GET A ROOM!

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Hurt me, but them!

1Deidara jumped after hearing the sound," What the hell!" He yelled then being hit in the back by something, a stone. Deidara looked up to see the redhead standing before him," SHIT!" He thought then getting into a fighting stance,"Jamrila, neh matroi!(1)" He yelled . Jamrila flew away with everyone except the rabbit, which stayed behind to watch. Deidara raised his fists," So...You want to fight..." Deidara stated then looking at him.

"What do you think brat...I hate people like you, so it would be the best to give up now..." He stated then picking up a rock again.

Deidara looked at him and smirked," The last time I gave up, Sasori...Was when I got this..." Deidara stated then showing him a large jagged scar from something.

Sasori smirked," I'm not one to give up lightly either ,brat..." He stated.

_Flashback of Deidara's scar's past_...

"_FATHER DON'T!!" Deidara yelled then screaming with the pain that had just entered his body._

"_Hold still Deidara, The blade shouldn't hurt!" He yelled in a sinister voice._

_Deidara looked over his shoulder to see his mother and sister dead...cold...unheard of again..._

_Deidara felt rage start in his small 10 year old body," You...YOU WILL DIE IN SHAME YOU BASTARD!" He yelled then kicking his father off of him._

_Deidara ran to his room and found his brother Deimaro also dead, his brother's kantana next to him. Deidara picked it up and started to run back to his father._

"_DIE YOU BASTARD!" Deidara yelled and stabbed his father in the arm, his father screamed in pain and grabbed for his knife and cut Deidara down the arm._

_Deidara screamed in pain and nearly lost hold of the kantana," I'm not going to give up...I won't...never again!" He yelled then pulling his arm back and stabbing his father in the heart._

_Deidara panted in pain and fell to his knees crying," My new life...starts now..." He thought then going over to his mother and crying into his now bloodied body._

_Deidara looked up and smiled at the heavens, he knew that he had done the right thing...he and his family no longer had to suffer..._

_End of flashback..._

Deidara looked at Sasori," Now...Lets get this on the road!" Deidara yelled and then throwing punches at Sasori.

Sasori dodged all of them except one that was blocked by his arm, but when it hit you could hear a large cracking noise," Shit!" Sasori thought.

Sasori thew a punch at Deidara and got hit in the face by it, blood splattered on the ground and onto Deidara's now blood coated lips.

Deidara rose again and charged for Sasori," TAKE THAT!" Deidara yelled then throwing a punch at Sasori again, he missed and left an opening for Sasori to punch him, WHACK!

Sasori hit right on him and knocked Deidara flying a few feet back before he collapsed onto his knees.

Deidara got up slowly and whistled for the rabbit," Hiamatro kinzoko.(2)" He stated.

The rabbit hopped out and walked over to him and licked his wounds," Chitoko(3)" Deidara said then patting the rabbit with a hand.

Sasori started to walk away, forgetting that he had said he wouldn't give up...

Deidara hobbled back home, to his empty house," Home..." He thought then going to the medics drawer and pulling out some plaster bandages.

Deidara noticed that before Sasori left, his arm and leg was purple," I hope he'll be okay..." He thought then wrapping something around his waist and right leg. He sighed then went to his room to lay down.

The next Day, Deidara walked into the classroom to hear everyone talking about what they had seen about Sasori, everyone then turned to him. Deidara felt suddenly scared and walked over to Kisame. He sat down to be questioned with," WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He yelled into Deidara's ear.

Deidara rubbed his ear," I got into a fight..." He stated then turning to the window.

"You know class doesn't start for another two hours..." Kisame stated.

Deidara thew something at the clock," DAMN IT!" He yelled.

Kisame held back the urge to laugh," Forget to reset the clacks like I did?" He stated.

Deidara nodded and groaned," God damnit all..." He stated.

He looked out the window again and saw someone with red hair come behind him," WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU WANT!" He yelled.

The student looked at him," I-I just wanted to..." He stated then started to cry.

Deidara looked at him and gasped," Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were that bastard Sasori!" Deidara stated then hugging the student.

Gaara nodded but kept crying," O-Okay..." He stated then hugging Deidara back, he hadn't been hugged by someone in quite sometime...

Deidara smiled," you feel better?" He asked.

Gaara nodded and smiled," Do you want to be friends, I like art!" He stated then showing Deidara some of his drawing that were of animal, they were perfect...

"Yes! Oh, your drawings are beautiful too!" Deidara stated.

Gaara smiled and went back to his desk and started to hum a tune.

Deidara noticed it had only been about an hour, students were starting to filter into the room, and one of them was Sasori.

Deidara gasped at what had happened, as he thought his arm was purple and he was limping on his leg," Kaso...(4)" Deidara thought.

Sasori looked over to him and gave him a deathglare," What's the matter with you, Shit?" He asked.

Deidara gave the glare back," Bastard." He stated then turning away.

"Oh. Real mature brat..." Sasori countered.

Deidara glared at him again," Go die in a fucking hole and fuck yourself." Deidara stated then smirking.

"Sure will." He stated.

Deidara thew a pencil at him and it hit in his forehead," BULL'S-EYE!" Deidara screeched happily.

Sasori thew it back at Deidara to hit Gaara in the head," OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Deidara yelled then going over to the now crying Gaara.

He smirked and walked over to Itachi and the others.

Deidara helped Gaara up," did he hurt you?" Deidara asked.

Gaara nodded and pointed to a spot where he was bleeding on his arm," Fucking bastard..." Deidara stated then looking over at Sasori.

He walked silently over to Sasori and stabbed the pencil into his arm," That's what you get for hurting Gaara! GOT IT?!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori punched Deidara and thew the pencil at him," Shit." He stated.

Deidara got up and wiped the blood from his mouth," Touch him again...I'll kill you." Deidara stated then walking over to Gaara," Come on Gaara." He stated then taking him to the nurse's office.

--x--

Well, I finally got this typed...And now I must type chapter 5...oh joy...well, thank you...hands cookies to everyone I didn't make them, they are girl scout cookies. I HATE THEM! Just kidding they are good in hot chocolate, especially Thanks Alot's...lolz anyways get you kantana ready for next chapter, New friends, one enemy...

THANK YOU EVERYONE!! -BIIIIIGGGG GLOMPS 4 ALL OF YOU!-

Translations(our favorite part! DX)

1; Jamrila RUN AWAY!

2; Come here rabbit.

3; Thanks.

4; Damnit...(THAT WAS IN JAPANESE!!)

AND one last thing...

I'm going to be out of town tomorrow and most of next week so you will have to wait for chapter 6 probably unless we bring the computer...Okay, and then I have a song part that I wrote for the story, Yes, I play flute and drums so I wrote a few songs...

The end is near...

Lyrics by ArkieDragon...

You seem to see the end comin round you and me...

The fore of my heart won't burn,

My dreams are to me...

And time won't go it's way,

Summer's here,

so the end is near...

So live your life,

Live soul,

Live you dream that grow old,

Til' see what happens,

because on thing is true,

That then end is near...

Christmas is coming,

Dreams and reality is falling,

For time will tell,

when things will be well,

Fore you will see,

what will be...

Because on thing is here that means,

Yes that means,

The end is near...

So live your life,

Live you soul.

Live til' you see,

what is meant to be!

So live your life to its' fullest,

Live til' you believe,

live til' you see the day,

yes, that on day...

The end is near...

I'm going to make another song later but I like it, also I have a youtube account...FEAR MY YOUTUBE! If you want my user to watch my demented videos, it's ShippuudenStorm. I cosplay on there so if you want to see me as Neji getting hit with a stick/pony thing, then you should be great if you watch Random cosplay; Hinata vs. Neji... Well that's it...

ARKIE! !.! and my new smiley! '.' CHEERLEADER DUDE! XD


	5. New Friends, One Enemy!

1Okay, here goes Chapter 5...Arrina, you are going to be happy for what I did to Hidan...

Deidara walked Gaara to the nurse," God damn that guy, he's such a bastard..." Deidara stated.

Gaara nodded," I can get there the rest of the way, Thank you Deidara." Gaara stated then walking though then now empty hallway.

Deidara smiled and walked back, it was a scary yet funny scene to behold...Well there was the White haired student again, he was stick a spork down the tube of the hamster cage...Then it seemed that Sasori had gotten bored and started to fight Itachi with a pencil, While Itachi was just holding it straight up at a 90 degree angle...Kakuzu was trying to save the poor animal that Hidan was trying to stab to death with a spork while the animal was meeping like crazy... Deidara wanted to have some fun of his own and crept over to where Hidan was and...3...2...1...SMACK! Hidan's head went flying and hit the wall behind the cage, landing in hamster pee and dung.

Deidara nearly fell over laughing it was so funny," WHO IN THE NAME OF FUCKER'S HELL DID THAT!" Hidan screeched then turning his head to Deidara.He was currently on the floor laughing his heart out. Sasori even stopped pencil sword fighting to look over at them, he smirked and poke the now asleep Itachi who then woke up and thew the pencil he was holding, which landed in Hidan's eye. Itachi smirked, " Nice shot Itachi,un!" Deidara stated. Itachi ignored the comment and sighed looking over at the window.

Hidan turned his head over to the laughing Deidara., " YOU ARE DEAD SHITTY PIECE OF CLAY!!" He yelled. "Oh! I 'm so scared! What are you going to do, bleed on me?!" He laughed. Hidan growled and tried to get his body to pick him up. The body fell over and landed on Itachi, Which in Deidara's case, looked very funny. "I swear...I'll get your head someday..." Hidan stated.

Just then there was a giant crash from the door, everyone stood up but Itachi and Sasori, " I AM THE DRAMA TEACHER! MIGHT GUY!" He yelled then giving them a smile. "What the fucking hell..." Deidara thought then sitting back down. Gai turned to Deidara," Girl over there with the blond hair, Who are you!" He yelled. Deidara gave him a death glare," FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM MALE!" He yelled. Gai face palmed," Oh, sorry about that, who are you, tell us about you." He stated. Deidara nodded," I am Deidara,un...I like art,un...I say 'un' at practically all the ends of my sentances,un...OH! And I'm a boy,un." He stated. Gai nodded," Thank you." He stated.

"Well, as you may see, I'm kinda late..." He stated. Everyone nodded," Well, there is one important thing that you all have to do to pass my class, be in the play we do every year." He stated. Everyone groaned or moaned, mostly sighed though... " Everyone come to the meeting room after school to see what part you are." He stated. Everyone gave a chorus of moans in return," Great job with singing everyone!" Gai stated. Everyone had a We-Will-Kill-You face on.

Deidara walked out of the room in a angry mood, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the time. He had gym next, and the teacher had been switched. He changed in udder silence and walked though the halls to get to the gym, right before he entered though, there was a voice that was saying," Itachi, get you ass in gear and move, Emo-tarded kid!" The voice screeched. Deidara could tell that it was a girl now, a powerful one too. Deidara walked in and noticed the girl," New meat..." She stated then walking over to Deidara," I'm Anko, I'm your new gym teacher, pleasure to meet you." She stated. Deidara nodded," I'm Deidara,un." He stated. "Well Deidara, we are ready to start, so get on the starting line." She yelled.

Deidara obeyed and walked onto the black line," Okay, to test your skills, you all are going to run an obstacle corse that I have made." She stated.

Everyone nodded.

"What should you say maggots!" She yelled.

"YES ANKO!" They yelled.

"That's better!" She stated.

"On Your marks..." She stated. "Get set..." "GO!" She yelled.

Deidara started to run really fast, first he had to get though a pipe maze that was very intricate," Shit...How the hell do you get though this thing..." He wondered. He listened closely and heard wind coming from above," THERE!" He thought then climbing out, Itachi and Sasori were not far behind when Deidara got out, Deidara swore he saw the red hair following him while he was looking. Next was a string cage, it was much more difficult than the pipe maze, it was easy to get tangled in, and in some places there were wires sticking out of them, Deidara looked around and entered, " Okay, listen..." He thought then looking and listening. He saw a path that would get him out, Sasori was gaining on him though, every second counted. He found the way out, last was the wall. Deidara clawed his way up and looked down from the top, " Hey, brat!" Sasori yelled. Deidara smirked," Hello down there Sasori!" He stated then climbing down.

Deidara ran as fast as he could, Sasori was nearly on him when he finished," Heh...I did it..." Deidara stated then sitting down. "Nice job...brat..." Sasori stated.. Deidara smirked," You too...Sasori..." He stated then panting. "How did you finish before me..." Sasori wondered. Deidara closed his eyes and fell over, he had clearly fainted. Sasori smirked," You did good...Deidara." He thought as he watched the nurse take him to the office.

(CLIFF HANGER! Not really though...Sorry it was really short...Also, Arrina, Gaara ish going to get dissed by Deidara in a few chapters...I kinda am scared by Gaara, also I am not in HighSchool Either...)


	6. Everything Falls Apart

1(Okay, here's chapter 6 for everyone! It's kinda short but oh well...)

Deidara opened his eyes and looked around," W-Where am I?" He asked. The nurse smiled," Deidara you are in the nurses office, you fainted so you are here, it is 8th period so you have play practice in a few minutes." She stated. Deidara nodded and looked at the door," You may go." He stated Deidara opened the door and walked though the now filling with students hallway.

Deidara arrived at the play practice play and noticed Kisame running towards him," Hey, Deidara what happened!" Kisame yelled. Deidara sighed," I fainted...after running..." He stated then sitting down. Kisame nodded and looked at the banner," So do you know what we are going to do for the play?" Kisame asked. Deidara shook his head then Gai yelled something helpful for once," We are doing Pirates of the Caribbean 2 for the play!" Gai yelled.

Deidara's eye's widened and then he yelled with everyone but Itachi and Sasori," OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" They all yelled. Sasori gave Gai a death glare while Itachi got a anime anger mark on his head," What the hell..." He thought then looking over at Gai to get ever more 'wonderful' news.

"Okay, I have the parts chosen already, here is the cast list!" Gai yelled then taping a list to the wall. Everyone ran up to hear a few gasps and a lot of whispering. Deidara looked at the lists and gasped.

**Cast List For Pirates of the Caribbean 2-**

**Jack Sparrow- Sasori Akatsuna**

**Will Turnip- Itachi Uchiha**

**Elizabeth Turnip- Deidara Katsu**

**Davy Jones- Kisame Hotargashi**

**Davy Jones's Crew- Suigestu Hotargashi, Karin, Jugo and Kimimaro**

**Jack Sparrow's Crew- Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Konan**

**The Gay Indians that try to eat Jack and Co.- Everyone else...**

Sasori sighed and banged his head on the wall closest to him," Oh joy..." He thought.

Deidara threw something at Sasori," I freaking blame you!" He stated then face palming.

Kisame laughed," Deidara is a girl!" He stated then falling over laughing.

Deidara glared at him," Go die, you are a damn fish, A FISH!" He yelled.

"Well, the play is in 3 months and here are the scripts." He stated then handing each of them a script to practice. Sasori looked at his and started to practice his lines when he came to this," I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?" He stated then wondering why he had said that. Deidara laughed," Niiiiice Sasori..." He stated then smirking. Sasori threw a script at his head causing Deidara to screech in pain, Sasori smirked,"Shut up, S..." He stated.

"Scorpiling!"

"Brat!"

"Retarded Redhead!"

"Gay s!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Cannibal!"

"That's Zetsu, you retard!"

"Go die, puppet s!"

Sasori punched Deidara across the face, sending him to go flying back a few feet. Deidara rubbed the mark and walked outside, when he got out, it was raining heavily. Sasori sighed and knew that he had to get home. After a few minutes of walking he noticed Deidara turn into the park and walk down a path. Sasori sighed and noticed something very odd, water marks from tears..."I made brat cry..." He thought. Then he noticed a scent and drop of something on the ground," N-Nani?!" He thought then looking at the red substance that was on the ground and lifted though the air. He started to run in the direction of Deidara, he didn't know why, but his body told him to. Sasori felt something telling him to go, more like his inner self.

Deidara slashed the knife though his small and defenseless wrist, he liked the feeling but he didn't want to die...He had too much to lose. He started to punch a tree out of rage, the moonlight starting to decorate the small park. The blood and sweat shined on Deidara as he punched the tree. He stopped and wrote something on the tree in his blood. After he ran to notice Sasori watching him, it made him feel guilt and hurt, but he ran faster. When Sasori tried to grab for him, he pushed him away and ran as fast as he could, you could see he was crying.

Sasori got up from the ground and sighed,"What is the matter with him..." He thought then noticing the things written in blood on the tree," **Sasori...go die...**" It said in the bloody text... He smirked," Same to you...Deidara." He thought then walking back to his house, that until he felt a pain he had never before...Guilt.

(AWWW! Sasori looks like he's starting to feel emotions!! Well sorry it took so long! I kinda forgot to update...I wrote it on the plane and then forgot to type it...-Shot'd by a fan- thanks, I hope I'll finish some more later tomorrow.

UPDATE!- Well I'm going to be at a Marine camp on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so I might not have TONS of time to type this stuff, so I'll get everything I can done on Tuesday and Thursday for everyone. Thank you for understanding, and if you don't, read my text- GET A LIFE!)


	7. Regaining

1(I think I made this one a little longer...)

Sasori crashed onto his bed, pain over taking him and pulsing though his small body. "Wh-What's happening to me..." He thought then shivering. Sasori lied down on his bed, a soft and warm one...He felt sleep overtake him and after about twenty minutes, he was asleep. In his dream though chaos was occurring.

(Bold is Sasori from real world, italics are Sasori's inner self.)

"_Why did you do it to him Sasori..." The voice stated._

"**Why...I hate the Sh.. That's why..." He answered.**

"_**Don't say that, you like him and you know it..." the voice stated.**_

"**I don't like him, that's final!" He yelled back.**

"_Fine suit yourself..." the voice stated._

Sasori woke up from the strange dream he had dreamt," What the literal hell..." He thought then rubbing his head and changing into his regular school uniform.

He walked out of the door to get a glimpse of Deidara running past him," What is the mater with him..." He thought then hearing Linkin Park Music blasting, Deidara probably couldn't hear anything...

Deidara sighed deeply wondering about what had happened yesterday," Why did he say that...why did I run..." He thought then turning off his I-Pod," Shoot someone is following." He thought then turning around to be about...one inch from Sasori's face. Deidara could feel his hot breath on him, it felt good. Sasori was looking at him straight in the eye," BRAT GET AWAY!" He yelled which made Deidara's heart sink. Deidara stepped back a few steps, blush had already won the war for his face as it crept over his cheeks. Sasori stared at him and pushed him out of his way to keep walking.

"What just happened..." Sasori thought trying to hold back the blush that was losing the war. He sighed and looked above, about to rain a deep downpour he thought. Sasori quickened his pace until he arrived at the school. Deidara was not far behind him arriving about three minutes after he walked in. First was Art? Sasori nearly jumped for joy in his head, he would NEVER do anything like that in school, or practically ever. He walked to the art room and saw what was evil, Deidara.

Deidara was sitting on a stool in the corner molding clay, making small indentations with a clay knife, and scraping it away with another tool. He looked up to see Sasori giving him a glare and then he looked back down at his clay.

Sasori started to walk over to him and sighed," Can I sit here..." He asked. He got a nod and sat down on the other side of the table," So...What are you exactly making?" He asked.

Deidara looked up," I'm trying to make a Phoenix..." Deidara stated then scraping more clay off the bird.

Sasori nodded and started making things out of what wood he had brought with him," Sasori?" Deidara asked.

Sasori looked up from his work," Yes?" He asked.

Deidara looked at him in the eyes again," Why do we fight?" He asked.

Sasori's eyes widened," I don't know...Different views on art...Or because you annoy me out of my mind..." He stated.

Deidara nodded,"You do have a point there...danna..." Deidara stated then finishing the sculpture.

Sasori nodded," Are you going to fire it?" He asked.

Deidara shook his head," You know how I think art is...A BANG!" Deidara stated.

Sasori shook his head," Eternal like this carving..." He stated then holding up a carving of a flower.

Deidara sighed and nodded, he then went back to sculpting other animals.

The timid bell rang telling them it was time for, you guessed, GYM!

Deidara finished changing and walked out to the Gym, to be greeted by Anko. She was bagging on Itachi on how he looked emo and other crap like that. But she finally gave up and went over to Deidara. She smiled," Alright everyone Principal says we need a sports team so I established one, The Konaha Highschool Hockey Team!" She yelled then getting a chorus of moans and groans. Deidara nodded," Deidara, I want you to be captain of this, got it? We meet later today at 5:30 sharp, anyone who doesn't attend or is late has to run 3 laps around the gym!" She yelled.

Deidara was surprised," I'm a leader?" He thought then looking over at Itachi who was annoyed half to death by the fact he was beaten at his own game...He sighed and looked over to Sasori who was ranting on how he had to always be there for everyone and other crap...Deidara took a chance and walked over to him, " Congrats on team captain." He stated. Deidara nodded, " Are you going to skip it because you have better things to do?" Deidara asked. Sasori shook his head," and run 3 laps, not a chance..." He stated.

Deidara smirked," Fine by me..." He stated then walking back over to where he was sitting. Anko had gone to get some balls for their game of dodge ball...oh joy as Sasori put it. She finally came back and explained the rules to everyone," On your mark, get set, PLAY!" She yelled.

Deidara picked up a ball and thew it at random people on the other team, then dodged a ball swiftly. He looked over to see if Sasori was on the other team, he wanted to creme him about now for dissing his art and making him mad the other day. He wasn't there, Deidara looked behind to see Sasori throwing a ball at someone else on the other team Deidara was not on. He smirked noticing that Deidara wanted to pulverize him," You think I was that stupid..." Sasori thought then hitting a bot named Tobi in the head with the ball he had just flung. Tobi screamed when the ball came in contact with him and fell over. Sasori smirked at this," One down, 7 to go..." He thought then looking for a ball. Deidara was dodging like crazy now, because random balls were coming in close proximity of his face, like that one time in preschool where this one kid had taken his ice cream and put it near his face, Deidara had reacted by saying this," GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM BACK! Wait, never mind... It's been in close proximity of your face...un." He then walked away while the kid asked the teacher what that meant.

Sasori nearly was hit by Sasuke, with one of the balls that had been thrown at him, thankfully he had dodged in time. The whistle then blew," ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! TIME TO GO BACK TO CLASS!" Anko yelled. Everyone exited for the locker rooms where it was probably the worst smelling odor that ever had layed foot on this earth. Sasori and Deidara finally changed and went to their next class, Drama...

When they walked in, there was singing of He's a Pirate(Look it up if you don't know what song it is...). Deidara was getting slightly annoyed by the singing until Gai walked in and told them to stop because of other teachers complaining. Everyone stopped and took their seats. Sasori sat in the back and waited for class to start. Gai sighed and looked around," Okay, we are going to practice a scene, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Davy Jones's crew, and Itachi please come up with your scripts." He stated. They all walked up and waited.

Sasori started to get in character," I'll handle this mate."

"OI! FISHFACE, You want to see something! I got something jelly!" He stated then falling over as the script said. Everyone in the front went," Oh..."

"Got it...!" Sasori stated then holding up the jar.

"Come to negotiate, have you, you slimy kit...Well look what I've got!" He stated then skipping around like the script said singing these lines," I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt...and Guess what's inside it!" He stated then smirking.

Everyone in the class fell over laughing including Gai," Sasori...That was perfect!" He stated then laughing.

Sasori nodded and sat back down, he'd get back at them later...

"Okay, everyone, practice is after school today." He stated.

There was a chorus of moans after," Nice work on the singing harmony!" Gai stated. Everyone face palmed and walked out the door.

Well that's the end of Chapter 7, 6 more til' something happens...

Also, question for Arrina-san, do you have a youtube or Gaia, Neopets? If you do tell me your name so I can friend you!! XD I like to rp and help out with crap!

Well I have to say I didn't think I'd get this far...Thanks for reading again everyone! Next chapter, get your Kunais out and other ninja crap for Alike and Different, Yin and Yang...)


	8. AN: and a filler

AN/ Sorry for the wait but school is getting in my freakin way again so I'm REALLY sorry about that

AN/ Sorry for the wait but school is getting in my freakin way again so I'm REALLY sorry about that.

I got writer's block again and I can't write nor draw that well, I might have to abandon the next chapter...for now. I'm going to make a filler chapter so you guys aren't like: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! Well if it suck udder crap then I don't blame you…This was all typed and not written at first by Arkie…

Deidara sighed, nothing seemed to help, everything hurt inside him, blood cascaded though his long hair, dyeing it red like the ruby that his mom used to wear. He had cut himself for the 15th time today, he had no one…He didn't know why this happened, but how would you feel alone, no one there for you?

He looked out the window at a few smaller kids who had parents. Then one fell over and began to cry, it brought back memories…Deep wound memories…

"_Deidara?" His mom asked then flipping a pancake._

_Deidara looked up from his coloring book which he had scribbled over with smaller crayons," Yeah mommy,un?" He asked._

"_Do you want to go to the park later today?" She asked._

_Deidara started to jump up and down," Yeah,un!" He yelled happily._

_His mother smiled and nodded, she then handed him a plate of pancakes," Here you go." She stated._

_Deidara ate them faster than you could sing," Spider Pig, Spider Pig, does whatever a spider pig does!" _

_His mother took his plate and watched him color again, wondering what he would fill in next._

_Later that day…_

_Deidara jumped around in the park and started to swing on his own, he felt like he was flying…The swings were ALWAYS his favorite part of the park._

_His mom watched her son in udder happiness, that until he jumped and fell over onto the ground. She rushed over to find a splinter lodged into Deidara's mouth hand._

"_Mommy…It hurts…" Deidara moaned while crying, forgetting the un._

_She nodded and started to take it out, she then took out a band-aid and stuck it on," Shhhh…It's okay Deidara…" She cooed._

_Deidara nodded and stood up to be brought into and embrace._

Deidara woke up from his dream to feel someone warm around him, feeling it hug him tightly, not letting go.

"Hello, Sasori…" Deidara stated.

Sasori smiled and hugged the blond fuzz ball," Hello. Deidara." He stated.

End of filler…

Well It sucked in my opinion so…Fin with the filler…I'll try and get the next chappy out next week, kay? -.- Thank you for reading the filler if you did. I'm kinda depressed these days so I need a hug…Oh well, also none of this happened in the real story. But I wish it did, Read the reviews for a spoiler if you didn't already.


	9. Akatsuki?

Okay, I'm going to try and do this right now; hopefully I can make this better…

Okay, I'm going to try and do this right now; hopefully I can make this better…

Deidara stepped out of Gai's classroom, still laughing about the Sasori incident. The next class he had was Study Hall?!

He sighed and walked to the small classroom and sat down. No teacher ever was there so he just drew most of the time…Deidara looked up once to see Sasori in front of him, talking with Itachi and co. Deidara just kept drawing on a piece of folder paper, that until he felt someone watching him draw.

Sasori was watching him draw; it looked like a cat that Deidara was drawing. He noticed Deidara was looking at him in the eye," Sasori, UN? Why are you watching me?" He asked. Sasori looked at him," Oh, Sorry…" He stated then walking away. Deidara sighed," Oh well…" He thought.

After class, they had to go to play practice, which Deidara hated. He sat on a chair waiting for Gai to get there. Sasori on the other hand was doing homework he had accumulated from the other classes. "Okay! Lets get started!" Gai yelled. Deidara nodded and walked up to the stage holding a script, followed by Itachi. Itachi stared down at Deidara," Um…Line, un?" Deidara asked. "Let's just skip to the part where Jack is being chased by Indians." Gai stated.

Sasori walked up to be chased by a few people, who didn't catch him; He jumped onto the boat with Deidara and Itachi to follow. "Okay." Gai stated. Wow, and magically it Turned to around 5… (XD)

Deidara watched the hockey puck shoot towards him and he hit it, Sasori noticed Deidara was hitting the puck as hard as he could. He looked shrimpish…but he was strong… "Sasori! Get down there and play!" Anko yelled. Sasori got a stick and walked over to Deidara. "Oi! Brat." He stated. Deidara about-faced," Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I be your partner?" He asked.

Deidara nodded and turned to him," Can you hit this Sasori?" He asked then slamming the wooden stick against the puck causing it to make a loud," WOCHI!" noise. Sasori hit it and it went flying back to Deidara who hit it back and fourth with Sasori until Anko noticed them.

"Whoa…Amazingly I thought you would be wimpy puppet boy…" She stated then getting a glare from him," Anyways, you both should be offensive players in the game we have on Saturday." She stated. "SATURDAY!" They both yelled.

"Yeah, with the Full Metal Alchemist High team." She stated.

Deidara nodded, Saturday was tomorrow sadly…

Sasori was as pissed as ever, why don't they ever inform people before…

Deidara and Sasori walked out of the class room together, to be met with Itachi," So I heard you're both good." He stated.

They both nodded," Good luck Itachi." Deidara stated.

Itachi nodded and turned to Sasori," Come on, Pe- I mean the teacher needs us…" He stated.

Sasori nodded and walked with Sasori to the Social Studies building…

Deidara watched and followed them, listening. His eyes widened," Why…" He thought. "Why would the want m-"He stated then being pinned against a wall by someone, being held by the throat, he gasped for breath," Let me goooo!" Deidara yelled. The Orange haired man didn't let go, rings were around his eyes.

Sasori heard the yell for help from the blond haired kid," Pein let him go…" Sasori stated.

Pein sighed and did so," What are you doing spying on us?" He asked.

Deidara took a breath," I was wondering where Sasori was going…" He stated.

Pein glared at Sasori," Is that the kid?" He asked.

Sasori sighed and nodded," Come on…" He stated helping the blond up.

Deidara walked though the door to see about everyone he had known in there. Itachi was staring at the board, Kisame was trying to talk to Itachi and a few others he didn't know…

"Deidara, we need you to join…The Akatsuki." Pein stated.


	10. Guitar Hero III and SasoDei

Deidara looked at the man and raised a brow," I guess...but why do you want me to join,un?" He asked.

Sasori looked at him completely annoyed," Because he needs you..." He stated then face palming, Guessing by this Sasori was wiped out from the Hockey training.

Pein nodded," Deidara we really do need you, can you join...but if you tell ANYONE you are dead." Pein stated.

Deidara winced at the word Dead and nodded," I'll join,un." He stated.

-please read on...I don't know how to make the meeting yet-

Sasori walked out of the building and started to walk, he heard a guitar playing in the distance somewhere and decided to follow the beautiful sounding instument, He walked over to the park it was coming from. His eyes widdened when he saw the blond haired boy playing it, He listen to the words that were being sung...

_Slow down this is slippin' through my mind,  
This conversation has run out of time.  
Honey I know you know what I mean,  
And that's the one thing that you soon will find._

I know that you really wanna go,  
My mind is runnin' outta gas just relax,  
And recap, and relapse.  
Tonight, my bodies jumpin' and I,  
Go through the motions and I'm leaving on this journey,  
Maybe someday I'll come running home to you.

I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
His heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets...  
I don't wanna see the day, his tears are falling on my grave.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
This is my one chance to take back, no regrets...

Let's go! I just wanna let you know,  
This situation leaves me outta breath.  
We'll drive till the love that's in your eyes,  
Drops to the ground and unravels like a thread...

I know that you really wanna go,  
I only think about him, must get to him, cannot lose him.  
You know that I will not let this die,  
Life support systems and my mind on  
Rewind and rewind and rewind...

I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
His heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets...  
I don't wanna see the day, his tears are falling on my grave.  
(Come running home! Come running home!)  
This is my one chance to take back, no regrets...

I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe.  
His heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets...  
I don't wanna see the day, his tears are falling on my grave.  
This is my one chance (my one chance, my one chance)

_(This is By The Fall of Troy- R.C.P.R.E.M.I.X.)_

Sasori's eyes widdened by a fraction at the singing, he knew he had altered the lyrics though, Even then it still sounded good, Wait?! What was he thinking, He hated Deidara everyday of his life the piece of crap made his life worse. He started to walk away when he heard himself make a twig snap," Shit..." He thought then turning around to see the blond looking at him.

"Shitshitshitshit!" Deidara thought then looking at him again and feeling a blush start to appear on his face," S-Sasori,un?" He asked then trying a horrible attempt of hiding his blush.

Sasori looked at him," Yeah,Brat?" He asked then looking at the guitar," Why were you playing that song?" He asked.

"Why are you here, I was playing it because I was playing Guitar Hero and found it and decided to play it,un." The Blond stated then looking at his guitar that Sasori was looking at.

Sasori nodded and looked at Deidara," When did you get that?" He asked.

"Geez Sasori, you ask a lot of questions,un...I got it when I was little, I can still play it though,un." He stated.

Sasori nodded again and walked over to Deidara wondering about it, he sat down on the log next to Deidara," Can I play it?" He asked.

Deidara was a little scepticle about it and handed him the guitar, Sasori looked at it and started to pluck at the strings," Deidara, you really need to get it re-strung...It's kinda out of tune, but you played it well." He stated then noticing a dent in the guitar," Hm...You should get this fixed, it could effect the sound of it, Stop by my house after the game tomorrow and I'll probably have it fixed by then, okay?" He asked.

Deidara's eyes widdened, no one had ever done anything like this for him," Thanks Sasori." He stated then smiling. Sasori nodded in return and looked over at the moon which was rising at a steady pace, It was around Nine now. Deidara watched him in awe as the moon reflected onto his eyes, it was pretty or eternal as Sasori would say...Deidara started to blush and turned away, Sasori smiled at him and got up," Do you want to come over,un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori raised a brow, and checked his watch," Yeah, It would probably be fine...Why do you want me to?" He asked.

Deidara felt a blush scatter across his face and he turned to Sasori," I never have had someone over..." Deidara stated.

"Why did you pick me then, I never have been nice to you until now..." He stated monotonedly.

Deidara looked down," If you don't want to come...It's okay,un..." Deidara stated in a sad vioce and starting to walk away.

Sasori's eye widdened," No wait! I want to come, it's just that I don't understand..." He stated.

Deidara kept walking, not wanting ot hear it, Maybe he did hate him, maybe he really wanted to kill him...Maybe-

Sasori was hugging Deidara from the back," please...listen..." Sasori stated in a sad voice.

Deidara felt a blush go all around his face," S-Sasori..." Deidara thought.

"I want to come...I don't want to hurt you..." He stated.

Deidara nodded and walked with Sasori to his house.

Once they arrived, Deidara sat on the sofa and sighed," What do you want to do,un?" He asked.

Sasori looked around and then turned to Deidara," Guitar Hero?" He asked. Deidara nodded and walked over to the Playstation and started it up with Guitar hero III in it.

Once they got to the screen, Deidara used the guitar to play quick play and went to a song called Miss Murder, He started to play it and after about three minutes he finished with a five star win and a lot of points. Sasori just stared at Deidara who was currently happy dancing, He noticed that Sasori was watching him and started to blush and sat down. Sasori smiled and clicked on a song called Can't be Saved. He started to play that song and messed up about fifty times and got booed off the stage, which made him annoyed. He started to play a song called Slow Ride.

Deidara nearly fell over laughing when Sasori even failed at Slow Ride.(I fail at that song to...) Deidara looked at Sasori who was currently dumb founded that he couldn't play it. He sighed and glared at the guitar," Fuck you Guitar!" He stated then hitting his head against a cushion. Deidara smiled and sat next to him," Come on Sasori, you can do it! Try this one,un!" He stated then handing him the guitar again. Sasori actually learned three things that day, one was that he fails at every song on Guitar Hero III other than When You Were Young by the Killers, another was that Deidara is smarter than he thought he was, and that you should never stare at the screen to long or else your eyes hurt and everything look like it's moving when it's not...

Sasori Sighed, his eye were burning from constantly watching the T.V. screen. He looked at Deidara who was currently playing a song called Cliffs of Dover, how did he do that..."Deidara?" Sasori asked. No response. "Deidara?" He asked again. Nothing. Sasori noticed something, He was getting every note right but not awake," How in the..." Sasori thought then shaking Deidara after the song was finished," Deidara?" He asked then making the blond fall onto his lap, right on a place that was very sensitive," Oh Shit!" Sasori thought then blushing. Deidara started to move his head causing the member to start to harden. Deidara started to wake up and looked up at Sasori and moved," OH MY GOD!! I'm so Sorry Sasori,un!" He stated then blushing to see it was hard. Sasori blushed and looked the other way," IT's fine..." He stated.

Deidara and Sasori looked the other way until Deidara ventured a glance at Sasori," S-Sasori...un?" Deidara asked. Sasori turned his head and looked at Deidara," Y-yeah?" He asked. Deidara sat closer to him, Sasori was blushing and looked at Deidara," What?" He asked. Deidara started to blush really deeply now and looked down. Sasori raised a brow and smiled inwardly," Dei..." He stated then kissing him on the cheek.

Deidara looked at him and hugged Sasori, maybe he was actually nice to him...Little did they know someone was watching their every move and tracking them...

In the morning Deidara woke up next to Sasori and hugging him," Come on...It's almost time for the game..." He stated. Deidara nodded and sat up with Sasori.

(GET YOUR KUNIAS READY! 3 MORE CHAPTERS TIL THE CLIMAX AND NOT AS IN THE LEMON WAY!! NEXT TIME IS THE GAMES THEN THE PLAY!! FEAR DEH PLAY ON SUNDAY!! Oh also this takes place in later December. I may make you wait a little longer for the climax though... Thanks for reading everyone.)


End file.
